Arielle Facons
Arielle Rosemary Facons is one of the people who love to admire their work and enjoys her dedication as an artist. A best loyal friend, Arielle is a student in Collège Françoise Dupont in one of the lower classes and the school's main artist. Appearance Pshyical Appearance Arielle is a very pretty girl, and that goes for about everything of her. Arielle cosists of shoulder length curly metallic hair, round pastel grin eyes with pale sandy skin. She's at average height, with small hands and neck. Civillian Attire Arielle wears a dull blue shirt that slightly satruated, with a darker collar around her neck, connecting to a garnet red and white striped apron, the right connected to a circle which contains a pointy heart shape. Ruffles appear around her elbows, as the apron is tucked into her demin pants, which are a dark midnight blue. Arielle's shoewear consists of black country boots with a golden buckle Personality Arielle is a very creative girl, always springing with ideas and concepts every second of her life. A lot of the time, Arielle can spend hours in the school's Art Room and forget the world even existed, speeding in a trance of perfection and touching the delicate brush with care. With this creative nature, Arielle is a obvious perfectionist, trying too hard to make sure her work is enough to be sold in the markets, miserable when her work is for nothing, and is dissapointed when it doesn't have a lot of praise, her thoughts processing that it wasn't as god as her mother's. Arielle is hard to be bored to death, but when writer's block comes, Arielle turns into a stressed maniac Arielle is also a loyal great friend, always there to support her friends, encouraging even the worst. It's rare to get her that bad so Arielle isn't Mrs. Nice Girl, but she does have her limits, tryint to keep her kindness to even the worst of people, although she has obvious body language to prove she's getting tense and out of control. Background Born into a family of artists, Arielle was normally a shy child, not paying attention to school and work. Instead, Arielle spent her days at the background, making art and fiddling with the pencil in her hair. One day, as a girl named Gracie Cache tries to communicate with her, Arielle takes a while to befriend her, but she became close. However, her strict mother's nature forced her to spend her days in her market, caring more about money and publishing art then her daughter's social life. So, when Arielle had to leave school early, Gracie was always promised a gift; which turned out to be a headband made of leaves. When the store was closing up, Arielle would spend time perfecting that tiny gift for her friend, along with a couple of accessories for herself. When it finished, their very first selfie commenced, Arielle not smiling in time, but it was still a treasured photo that they ended up keeping in their pockets. A few years later, Arielle began to be a big sister, as her mother had given birth to a baby boy, who Arielle named Jacob, in honor of her latest piece of art. This made her lose even more time with Gracie, although she was able to understand she had to run a market and take care of a new responsibility. Soon, as Ladybug began a thing to defend the city from Hawk Moth's supervillains, she became concerned for her family's safety, but her motger burshing it off, considering it stupid teenagers cosplaying, breaking the law by destroying propety. Jacob was amazed, and Arielle tried to keep her family close, in fear they might be the reason Cat Noir or Ladybug could be defeated. Powers and Abilities Relationships Trivia * Arielle's last name is a rough tanslation to Manners. * The creator chose Arielle as her first name because it sounds creative and pleasant to hear. * Her favourite colour is red. * Arielle loves pop music and despises country. * In her room, Arille has her own version of the Mona Lisa. * She doesn't believe in zodiacs and psychics, which is meant to mirror her younger brother. * Arielle loves Disney movies. * Doesn't know her dad, but her mum says he's a architect. * Arielle's birthday is July 12TH, making her a Cancer. * She finds bears super cute and are her favourite animal. * One her bedroom wall is a whole gallery of her classes portraits drawn by herself. * If in the actual series, Arielle would love hearing Lila's stories, but would ask so many questions about proof and evidence, constantly looking on Google for Photoshops. * Arielle is left handed. * Her worst fear is endless critisism from others. This is because of the pressure she was put on by her mother at a young age. Gallery Category:Female Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:French characters